Reunion
by Stargazing Miracle
Summary: The Hollywood Arts Gang are together again! It's a reunion! HIATUS
1. Tori

Victorious, Reunion

Chapter 1, Tori POV

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious.

"Scarlet, calm down," I told my 2 year old toddler. She was laughing and dancing to an MTV music video, which I couldn't help but sing along to. I still wore glasses, although I was 21 now. I had Scarlet while I was 19, and she was going to be 3 this year.

I thought about Hollywood Arts' graduation day. I played the piano and acoustic guitar. I made it big in the music industry, as did my friend Andre. Andre had a daughter, too. Her name was Laila. Cat and Jade were like sisters, and Cat had a baby girl, Maya, while Jade had a boy, Kieran. Beck turned out to get a beautiful girl, Rose, and she had Mia. Robbie turned out with a woman named Alyssa, while they had a son named Jason.

Everyone had a family, everyone has moved on. I guess I was staring at the wall or wherever I was staring at a little bit too long because Scarlet decided to stare for a while and then continue her laughing and dancing as her attention focused back to the screen. I smile at the thought of seeing them again. Most especially Sikowitz. Scarlet laid her head down and was gone 5 minutes later.

I carefully put her down on her new bed. She was so precious. I walked back downstairs and picked up my phone. I sent this to every contact I have- "Hollywood Arts reunion. See u there :)"

* * *

**Well there you have it! First chapter of my first Victorious FanFic. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**PopRocks OUT!**


	2. Cat

Reunion Chapter 2, Cat's POV

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious.

I sat Maya down in her high-chair so she could have lunch. She started crying, so I ran to her to soothe her. "It's okay," I whispered repeatedly until she was calm. I quickly flipped the pancake I had cooking until it was done. After that, I broke off pieces and fed them to her. She didn't want me to feed her, so she just grabbed a chunk of pancake and chucked it into her mouth. I chuckled in surprise as she ate it all.

I had all of it gone, so I just got baby food. I got a spoon for her and got her sweet potato baby food. I made a blubbering sound with my mouth, which caused her to smile and sweet potato spilled everywhere. I cleaned everything up then changed her diaper.

After, I sat down on the carpet with her and played with her toys. I turned to the baby TV channel and sat her in my lap, and soon enough she was fast asleep. I held her and rocked her for what seemed like forever. "I'm home, Cat!" I heard my husband from the door. Maya's eyes slowly fluttered open, and I sighed. "Hey. Knock next time, will you?

You almost woke up the baby,"

fI whispered as her eyes closed again. I took her upstairs as my husband, Chris followed me. I put her in her crib and covered her with her favorite green blanket. I walked downstairs and watched Cake Boss with Chris. I walked in and laughed at this episode, "Oh yay, Chris! Dr. Seuss! Ha ha ha!" I still had the same childish sense of humor as the old 16-year old Cat. My phone vibrated as I read a text-

"Hollywood Arts reunion. See u there :)"


	3. Jade

Reuinon Chapter 3, Jade POV

Disclaimer: Everything goes to Dan Schieder.

My baby boy Kieran smiled as I sang some songs to him. He really liked it, so I continued. "Give it up, you can't win, 'cause I know where you've been. Such a shame you don't put up a fight, it's the same old story but you never get it right..give it up," I sang.

I guess he liked that song so much it put him to sleep, which surprised me because it was such a high tempo pop song. A while later, my husband James came home. Kieran had woken up by now, and was quietly playing with his stuffed horse on the carpet while I sat next to him watching TV.

He kept reaching for it, every now and then shifting his attention to the remote. I turned off the TV and took the batteries out and into my pocket. I gave him the remote which he soon grew bored of and I sighed, taking it back. As soon as I did, he cried and recieve it from me. When he got it back, he laughed while looking directly at me. I smiled.

"You sure know how to trick people," I told him. "You're gonna be just like Mommy." Later on we were watching TV when I coughed and he laughed. "Again, you're gonna be just like Mommy. Laughing at people's pain and misery,"

I hesitated but told him the next part anyway. "I've taught you well." I then got an interesting text from a 310 number. Vega. She's the only person I know stillin L.A.

"Hollywood Arts reunion. See u there :)"


	4. Beck

Reunion, Chapter 4, Beck POV

Mia sat quietly on my shoulders playing with my hair, while I was leaning against a chair. Rose had gone out to the mall, so I stayed home with Mia. I picked her up off of my shoulders and sat her gently on my lap, where she found a new toy, my silver keychain.

"You're just full of playfullness, aren't you?" I asked her. She giggled in response and laid her head down on my chest. I kissed her head and held her close. "I love you," I whispered to her. She was asleep shortly after, and I took her upstairs into her crib.

I brought my phone up and played Angry Birds till Rose came back. I heard her stirring above me, so I looked up to see if she was awake. Her eyes were wide open, and she was smiling. "Okay, let's play a game," I said, lifting her up and giving her my phone.

She was sliding, tapping and even killing a few pigs! "Good job," I said, taking my phone back. I gently poked her stomach, and in a baby voice told her, "Who's the best daughter ever? Who? You are! You are!" She laughed and squirmed and crawled out of my reach. I crawled after her, making sure she didn't go anywhere she wasn't supposed to.

Mia looked behind her and saw me, making her laugh and crawl faster. I picked up my pace and came after her. I scooped her up, where she giggled so much, next thing you know we were in the diaper room and she was being changed. "You know, I really need to stop being so exciting with you, or else this is going to happen alot more often," I chuckled as I put down the straps of the diaper.

We then went downstairs, and Mia was playing with CoCo, her favorite giraffe toy. I got a text from a 310 number, and the only person I knew from L.A. Was Tori. I opened the text and I saw the words before me-

"Hollywood Arts reunion. See u there :)"


	5. Andre

ReunionChapter5, Andrè POV

Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, do you think that I would be on FanFiction?

"...song to you," I finished singing in the studio. "Great job! Your debut single will be out anytime now," My manager Max patted me on the back. "Thanks, man," I said to him. My daughter was out with the wife, and I had music stuff planned anyway, so we came to an agreement

"Okay, let's go," I said. I chatted with Max till I heard a little voice and a bit more mature voice. "Excuse me," she said. "Andrè." I heard. It was my wife, Hope. Followed by gurgling. It was Laila, my year old daughter. "Hey, guys," I said.

Laila started to walk towards me, so I kneeled down and outstretched my arms. She took those little baby steps, toddling towards me little by little. "Aww," Hope gushed. She had come to visit me on my break, and those 45 minutes made me so happy to be here.

30 minutes later, it was time for me to get back to singing. "Bye, girls," I told them. I gave Hope $10. "Go get ice cream, and enjoy it," I told her."Thanks. Love you." 2 hours later, after studio work, I got a text.

"Hollywood Arts reunion. See u there. :)"

* * *

**So there's chapter 5, which I know you guys've been waiting for. Next up is Robbie, and then the main event- the reunion! So I'm gonna be doing that, and if you guys like it then I'll try to go somewhere a bit more with it the story.**


	6. Robbie

Chapter 6, Robbie

Disclaimer: Not Dan, Don't Own. Enough Said.

"Yup, and that's the story of how I became best friends with a cow," I concluded my comedy story in front of my friends. I wasn't the same awkward kid with the obnoxious puppet anymore, I am now Robbie Alan-James Shapiro.

With a wife, with a son. I remember Tori. Cat. Jade. Beck. Andrè. Who knows when I'll get in touch with them again? But I've moved on, to Mia, Jackson, Shane and Shanee (they're twins. and Marylinn. They laughed.

"Seriously, so you talked to it, it mooed back to you, and you guys had a whole conversation?" Jackson asked. "Right." I said. "I gotta go guys, I'll get back to you later," I said, getting up from my spot at the "Number 6" table. A chorus of bye's rang through the crowd. The bells rang, and the hallways flooded with people.

I started thinking aout my Hollywood Arts friends, and smiled inwardly. I missed them. Cat, the pretty one, Andrè, the musical one, Jade, the dark, scissor-obsessed one, Beck, the actor one, and Tori, the sweet nice one. I liked all of them, and reminisced the times we all had.

Fun times, happy times, sad times. Tori and I at the hospital, crying over a puppet that I can't even remember what I named. That was a classic, and the gang wouldn't let me let go of that one time. My phone vibrated and I saw a 310 number. My mouth was agape at the message inside of the small digital envelope-

"Hollywood Arts reunion See u there :)


	7. The Reunion

Chapter 7, The Reunion

Third Person POV

It was that Saturday, November 14th. What day? The day the now fully grown gang of Hollywood Arts reunite. Beck Oliver pulled into the empty parking lot of the Vega residence. He had to wait about 30 minutes until 4 other cars pulled up, one after the other. A pale woman with raven hair pulled up in a medium black car.

A dark man with braided locks got up in a big grey car. Another pale person, but this time a man, came up-possibly Jewish-with curly black hair in a long red Mustang. An olive skinned person came up, with dark, stringy black hair and a midnight black Audi A4 (*A/N Reference to my dad's Audi, which I like. Shout out to Dad!). A magenta haired light woman came up in a bright red truck. The people got out and looked at each other. "No way," Caterina said.

"Cat?" Beck asked. "It's Caterina now. I suppose I call you Beckett?" Caterina countered. "No, still Beck," Beck chuckled. He turned to Jadelynn. "Jade...lynn?" He asked. "Bingo." She answered. A soft cry came from the big truck. The doors were still opened, and the babies were looking around. "Mind introducing me to this little cutie?" Beck cooed at Maya as Caterina took her out of her cradle. "Hey, lil' momma," Andrè tickled the girl. Maya giggled. Suddenly, another dark car pulled up. Once it parked, a woman stepped out. "Looks like you've started the party without me, huh?" It was none other than Victoria Vega, and her 2 year old daughter, Scarlet bouncing in her arms.

"Oh my God, it's been so long," She said. "Let's go inside." After they've settled in, Jadelynn asked, "So, tell me,Victoria. What do you do now?" Victoria pretended to look surprised. "Oh, my gosh! You just called me by my first name! I thought I was-" Jadelynn cut her off with one off her old "Jade Death Stares." Victoria laughed. "Works every time."

Andrè jumped in. "Actually, I want to know." "Okay, well I'm a musician now... I can play the piano, vocals, guitar, and, harmonica," Victoria answered. "Cool! What types of musics do you do?" Caterina asked, letting Andrè hold Maya, as he motioned to hold her. "Well, mostly gigs, and at malls and stuff like that," She answered. "What about mini-you?" Robbie asked, watching Scarlet use coloring crayons to to draw on junk mail. "Good, about to be 3," Victoria answered proudly, lifted up Scarlet and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, we're all here, so why not get to some questions while we're at it?" Caterina spoke up. "Great. Now, we begin," Victoria said with a smile.


	8. Questions

Chapter 8, Reunion

"So, Jadelynn. What do you do?' Questioned Caterina. "Take care of my baby boy...go to a special school." "Special school? Fancyy," commented Robbie in a singsong voice.

He went to a special school too, exactly like Hollywood Arts,a place where students could express themselves. "Like me," Robbie added. The group looked at him, that look that said, "Huh?"

"It was just like Hollywood Arts. But it's for adults who want to live their dreams, like children." Robbie explained in a 'duh' tone. "Enough of me, and Jadelynn, what do you do, Caterina? Wow, I feel so out of the loop, all the girls have their names changed," He leaned back into the soft coushion chair.

Caterina laughed. "I'm actually a daycare employee, all the kids are absolutely wonderful," She said. "And then Maya here came along, and I was overjoyed. Babies were great, and watching them develop into toddlers, then children, it made me feel like it was one of my own." The gang patiently listened as each shared their stories, and together again was a dream come true. "My Gosh," Caterina whispered. "I never realized how much I've missed you until you left!" She exclaimed. They laughed. Same old cat. Same old characters deep inside. Same friendships.

* * *

**Okay, so I realize it's not as long as most of you guys expected it to be, but give me a break. I'm at my family's house, and I feel like I need to spend more time with them. I'm going to be here for two weeks, so thank Jesus for internet connection in the great state of North Carolina. I really need more reviewers, guys. Please, I see that I have over 1,000 views altogether, but I hardly ever see reviews. Oh, to WOWcow, I'm sorry, I just edited it and I added hime there. Sure, he's a geek but that doesn't mean that he can't be part of the story! XD Anyways, thanks for all that did review. I'm really proud to be a writer here on FanFiction and I hope that I will be able to write more. You can definitely count on some Bat in the future, but some other things mainly away from romance. So that's all for my update, Chapter 9 in pulling together and I have a cliffhanger in store for you (no suspens if that was what you were looking for, sorry.) So thanks for all guys, and if you have any ideas, just PM me!_  
_**

**PopRocks OUT!**


	9. Tours, Questions and Weddings, Oh My!

**A/N: Wow! It's been such a long time since my last update!I hope I didn't lose viewers D: Anyway, you will find a teeny bit of love in this chapter, so knock yourself out with the reviews. *Hint, hint ;)* Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"So," Andrè said. "Victoria, how old is this little meatball?" He asked, signaling to Scarlet. "Meatball, huh?" Victoria laughed. "She's two." Victoria looked at Maya, and said to Caterina, "How old is this spaghetti?" "Yeah, we can stop with the foods now,"

Caterina replied. "Okay, sorry. This little..." Victoria paused for a moment, trying to come up for an acceptable nickname for Caterina's child. "Cutie?" She asked in a questionable format.

"Better," Caterina said. Wow, was this really the ditzy redhead with the insane brother? "Enough with that, give us a tour!" Robbie exclaimed. "Tour, tour, tour tour!" They chanted. "Okay, okay!"Victoria gave in.

She got up as the others followed. "So. As you can see, this is my living room," Victoria said and sat back down. "We meant a tour of your house," Robbie said. "Around the place?" Caterina added. "Okay, fine. Really this time."

Victoria got up and led the gang to her kitchen. It was a big marble room type, with counters in every corner. "Here is my kitchen. I um...well...I cook here." "We know that," Beck said. "What about your room?" Victoria led them to her master bedroom.

"It has a bathroom in it and a queen size bed for when I feel like flopping around." As she showed them around, they oohed and ah'd. Her bathroom was to the left inside of her bedroom, with a bathtub in the corner, a glass window above it.

The double sink was right in front of the entrance to the bathroom, with a mirror above that. Next to it was a small walk-in closet, and a shower. "So that was my bathroom, and bedroom...and house," Victoria explained.

"Why do you have such a big house for someone who lives alone?" Jadelynn asked. "Weeeelll, I actually have a boyfriend of 5 years and we are planning to get married," Victoria revealed.

The girls squealed. "Where's the ring?""Have you gotten the dress yet?""Who's your maid of honor?" She held up her hand to stop the rush of questions she had.

"In a special place, **no,** and I don't have one." She answered each question indivually. "Now, Caterina. Do you ha-" She was cut off by a voice by the door. "Guess who's back from She-Cago?"


	10. Who's Here!

**Wowwy-wow-wow! It's been a LOOOOOOONG time since my last update! I think I had put the last chapter's guest pretty obvious. Oh, and I changed my pen name! KawaiiDechuu~! I'm obsessed with Japan, so...yeah. But let me stop my rambling on and go on to the chapter. Sayonara!**

Disclaimer: Yeah. Because Dan Schnieder would be on FanFiction. Psshh..

None other than Katrina Vega walked in the house, shocking everybody. "TRINA!" Everyone yelled, but not in annoyance, not in anger, but in happiness.

One more person to add to the reunion. They glomped her (A/N: Glomped is a Japanese word meaning aggresively hugging and tackling the person to the ground.) and she fell to the floor. "Woooaaah! Heyy!"

Victoria pulled them off of her. Caterina was the first to speak. "Victoria?" She asked, raising and eyebrow. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you, Trina lives with me too,"

She said sheepishly answered. "So, Trina, what are you doing now?" Asked Robbie. "I'm an actress, weird as it seems," Beck wasn't surprised. Hidden talent. Everyone knew that. "And you live in Chicago, not a big coincedince!" Andrè pointed out. "Yep." "Wow, Trina. You haven't changed a bit.."

Jadelynn watched with Kieran in her lap, caressing his hair. "Jade," Victoria mouthed the word Jadelynn, and Trina mouthed back oh. "Lynn?" She said after recieving a stare from her. She smiled "Right." "Now Trina. I have some questions for you," Beck said. "Ask away."


	11. Jade's Gone

Reunion Chapter 11

Trina

**A/N: I am not dead :P I got my tablet back! Hooray! That means updating much more frequently. Did anyone notice that I changed my pen name, yet again? I think that this is better now, and I probably might not change it ford**

"So," Beck asked. "Trina, tell me. What do you do now?" Trina folded her hands and rested her head on them. "Weeeell, now I am a teacher for 1st graders. It's not that hard, actually. All they do is pick their noses while coloring with markers," Trina said and chuckled, making the others to the same. "I actually have a student that will be very much like my little niece in the future." Trina guestured towards Scarlett, who was innocently scribbling on paper with a purple crayon.

"What's that little mama?" Trina asked in a babyish voice. "TREE!" Scarlett yelled. "A tree! A purple tree! So creative!" Tori commented on her daughter's abstract art. "TREE TREE TREE BABABABABA TREE KOOKOO TREEEEE!" Scarlet sang, hitting her legs in the process. "Yes, a tree, baby," Tori said, and Scarlett smiled. Maya, Cat's daughter, interjected by screaming loudly. "Whoa, Maya, baby girl what's wrong?"

Cat cooed and rocked the baby girl in her arms, but the screaming had yet to cease. "Changing room?" Cat asked. "Yeah. Do you want me to change her?"Tori asked. "Would you please?" Cat asked, sighing. Tori carried a screaming Maya to th changing room. Jadelynn, who'd been quiet for a while, checked her phone and sighed. Cat, who had taken notice, asked what's wrong.

"I have to go. It's been great seeing you guys..TORII!" She yelled, and te brunette just walked into the room. I have to go. Can we all take a group picture?" "Sure." Everyone took pictures with with each others' phone and their own. They sent the pictues to each other so that even after, they'd always remember. Jade picked up Amelia and waved goodbye. As she turned out to the door, she said something. "Just so you guys know, this was great." She said. "Thanks," She muttered under her breath.


End file.
